


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 109

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [9]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Castithan, Conlang, Indojisnen, Irathient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 109 of Syfy'sDefiance. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 109 ofDefiance.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 109

SKEVUR (CASTITHAN)  
Dirty I-raths!

TRANSLATION  
 _Shtake puvako!_

CASTITHAN WOMAN (CASTITHAN)  
Leave and take your disease with you!

TRANSLATION  
 _Shulu ka gulo muja bázuvelu je!_

NIZAR (IRATHIENT)  
Back away, haints!

TRANSLATION  
 _Ene, heinta!_

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
No!

TRANSLATION  
 _Me!_

RATHUS (IRATHIENT)  
Little Wolf.

TRANSLATION  
 _Tishinka._

NIZAR (IRATHIENT)  
That hurt my hand.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nenu eruha ugonme._

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
You’ll live. How is Sukar?

TRANSLATION  
 _Ila shezuhaktuhe. Sukar thazə thezeigyi?_

RATHUS (IRATHIENT)  
Still sleeping the deep sleep.

TRANSLATION  
 _Thenyegba theligzwa agda._

NIZAR (IRATHIENT)  
We came here for more of his medicine and supplies. Now Earth Republic soldiers tell us we can’t leave town.

TRANSLATION  
 _Benein gya sluzzwa sommi s’titrəbu shehe. Kwázigyə habon tudunge bame sheneimbuhe analaktha hazényahə h’Urth Rípoblək._

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
The great sickness has come.

TRANSLATION  
 _wázigyǝ gyabdese._

ELDER IRATHIENT (IRATHIENT)  
If it spreads, I fear the humans will once again hunt and kill us. Little Wolf, will you pray with us?

TRANSLATION  
 _Kwa énugnə shessunye, haba sheshinku sə shezeishu tishumi gyommǝ, nemak ashishi. Tishinka, álegnə shelleisu tha ibi?_

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
It is my honor to pray with the family.

TRANSLATION  
 _Thenyashme shelleisu tha inagna._

RATHUS (IRATHIENT)  
It honors us all to pray as one.

TRANSLATION  
 _Thenyáshəthe patheigyu shelleisu nizemanainyə._

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
I’ll slow them down. Go around town, gather up our people and get them to safety.

TRANSLATION  
 _Maha shethihu. əptá tudunge, zenyá iráthəbu s’ine ətrehhe nunushe._

NIZAR (IRATHIENT)  
I’m not running.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ememe shesuktu._

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
Go, Nizar. Keep the others safe.

TRANSLATION  
 _Eneimbú, Nizar. Zvumu bishihá • zushigu._

NIZAR (IRATHIENT)  
My place is at your side!

TRANSLATION  
 _Mai ila nunimme!_

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
Rathus, get him out of here!

TRANSLATION  
 _Rathus, liwázigyə beinvuhé iza!_

RATHUS (IRATHIENT)  
Come on, brother. She knows what she’s doing. Come on!

TRANSLATION  
 _Arúnd, zluge. Álegnə shonha abisha. ətús!_

NOLAN (CASTITHAN)  
fucking

TRANSLATION  
 _gwoking_

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
Did they catch the others?

TRANSLATION  
 _Hezon enudenye zushigu?_

RATHUS (IRATHIENT)  
We split up to confuse our pursuers. I don’t think they caught Nizar.

TRANSLATION  
 _Abegnis éimnekə gya harunda shunyuhe. Hahon enudenye Nizar étusə meme._

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
Good.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nimi._

RATHUS (IRATHIENT)  
They’re going to gas us.

TRANSLATION  
 _Íbegnə uhe shedrorha tha svushi_

IRISA  
What? No.

TRANSLATION  
 _ənó? Me._

ELDER IRATHIENT (IRATHIENT)  
It’s how the Castis killed us in the Great Diaspora. Caves filled with chlorine gas.

TRANSLATION  
 _Habon ézeishə Halaiga tha nenu Shebeinvu Shehesigyuri. Nunergzu nesugagba tha kíməfozvun._

RATHUS (IRATHIENT)  
Irzu’s Path is circular.

TRANSLATION  
 _Natheptu gyakpakswa p’Irzu._

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
Nolan won’t let that happen.

TRANSLATION  
 _Uneme Nolən shwaisuhe nenu._

RATHUS (IRATHIENT)  
Nolan is one man.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hashón hazemi Nolən._

QUENTIN (CASTITHAN)  
Mrs. Tarr.

TRANSLATION  
 _Favi Tarr_

IRATHIENTS (IRATHIENT)  
Hear us, Indanyu of the Flame,  
There is a storm among our brothers,  
Calm the wind and dry the rain,  
Stand us up once again.

TRANSLATION  
 _ənós ibi, Idanyu pasazri,  
Kané inoma elimu,  
Ebein sakisi sə hizák rinnira,  
Agbár ibi gyommǝ._

NIZAR (IRATHIENT)  
I never trusted you.

TRANSLATION  
 _Lemumein éngezə thessume._

NIZAR (IRATHIENT)  
You claim to be the “father” of an Irathient, yet you cage us like animals?

TRANSLATION  
 _Lenala “hababa” pazrathe ila abishiha, same laba énumbə kagnominaikə?_

NIZAR (IRATHIENT)  
It will be delivered when you hail the Mayor and free my people. When my brother Rathus stands before me.

TRANSLATION  
 _Lahi heila shailaha meigya sə shudevu zwirmu kwazǝ, shwaisu shedonlu. Ézegnə ágbarə zlugme Rathus name ume kwazǝ._

NIZAR (IRATHIENT)  
That’s not my doing.

TRANSLATION  
 _Pume nenu me._

NIZAR (IRATHIENT)  
They need to do what I ask!

TRANSLATION  
 _Menili shleisu nazə, hena tei!_

NIZAR (IRATHIENT)  
Why aren’t they bringing Rathus?!

TRANSLATION  
 _Muzeme etushe Rathus gyi nazə?!_

ELDER IRATHIENT (IRATHIENT)  
Look in my eyes, haint. I want you to know your death. I want you to beg for life! Beg me! Beg me!

TRANSLATION  
 _Titu tuhé, heinti. Malak thememla shenihuhe eleishe. Malak gyagbe shelleishe! əlléis ume! əlléis ume!_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
... please... please...

TRANSLATION  
 _... zhulawa... zhulawa..._

ELDER IRATHIENT (IRATHIENT)  
Know how you shame your liro. I will tell them how you begged a child of Irzu for life! Your haint women will weep and your sons will claw out their eyes! That is my vengeance!

TRANSLATION  
 _Lena athíhurə lírola tha nazə, əbísh. Lezon gyagbe elleishe zwinya p’Irzu tha nazə, mahala shalaktu! Áhegnə sheburu hamáin haheintli sə hena shengəipenye titu hamutli! Nenu thurrme!_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
You dare lay hands on me?!

TRANSLATION  
 _Zara’ke vanga badu gwola cheve she?!_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
You diseased animal!

TRANSLATION  
 _Mudhi derunjo!_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
damn well

TRANSLATION  
 _yelanda zwore_

AMANDA (CASTITHAN)  
Motherfucker.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yenkitso._

DOC YEWLL (INDOJISNEN)  
asses

TRANSLATION  
 _jomis_


End file.
